Na ?
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Tae "Kata Yoongi Hyung, ada yang menyukaiku." -Jeon Jungkook. [Bangtan Boys- BTS] VKook / Taekook. Oneshoot.


Kedua namja tengah sibuk pada buku masing-masing. Masih dengan seragam lengkap, Taenghyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk merampungkan tugas mereka seusai pulang sekolah dan di dalam perpustakaan. Sesungguhnya, ini bukan keputusan mereka, melainkan keputusan satu pihak; Jeon Jungkook-tentu saja. Namja manis bergigi kelinci tersebut menyeret sahabatnya untuk merampungkan tugas di perpustakaan, sialnya, Kim Taehyung tak dapat menolak ajakan tersebut- salahkan mata berbinar penuh harap Jeon Jungkook layaknya seekor anak kucing tengah meminta ikan pada majikanya.

"Aku tinggal merampungkan tentang penyimpangan laten dan manifes. Kau nomor 8 sudah Tae?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa menoleh, dirinya masih terlalu sibuk untuk memberikan coretan tinta karya-jawabannya ke dalam buku tugasnya.

"Hm, belum-" Jawabnya singkat dan tanpa semangat sedikitpun.

"Tae," Kali ini Jungkook memilih meletakkan bolpoinnya lalu mencoba menarik perhatian sahabatnya yang sejak sejam lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu " _Kata Yoongi Hyung, ada yang menyukaiku._ " Tiba-tiba kepala yang sedari tadi ia sanggah dengan tangan kirinya terpeleset, terkaget dengan penuturan Jungkook.

"Hah?"

Jungkook meloloskan nafas pelan lalu kembali mengambil bolpoinnya dan merampungkan jawabannya "Yoongi Hyung bilang, ada seseorang yang tengah menyukaiku." Jungkook mulai kehilangan minatnya saat melihat wajah cengo Taehyung.

"Siapa, kau tahu orangnya?" oke, bahasan Jungkook sukses membuatnya kembali melek, bahkan sukses membuat dadanya mencelos.

"Tentu, aku tahu orangnya, dan.. aku juga menyukainya." Akhirnya Jungkook menatap lucu Taehyung lalu menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jail. Kalimat terakhir Jungkook justru sangat menyakitkan rasanya. Bisa-bisanya lelaki manis di hadapannya kini berujar dengan bebasnya tanpa beban tanpa mempedulikan wajah Taehyung yang kini benar-benar redup.

"Si-siapa?" Taehyung menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan kening menanti jawaban sahabatnya.

"Kau juga tahu Tae." Jungkook menutup bukunya lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. "Sudah ayo, aku sudah selesai. Kau nanti menyalin jawabanku saja. Ayo pulang Tae." Taehyung rasanya sudah tidak sanggup berdiri. Seharusnya kalimat Jungkook akan selalu membuatnya semangat dimana Jungkook akan berbaik hati mencontekkan hasilnya pada Taehyung dengan Cuma-Cuma. Namun kali ini, bahkan kalimat itu tidak diindahkan oleh Kim Taehyung. Dirinya benar-benar berada pada tingkat akhir untuk menggunakan tenaganya.

.

.

.

"Kook tentang seseorang yang menyukaimu, siapa dia?" Kini mereka tengah berjalan pulang dengan popsicle pada tangan masing-masing. Taehyung berusaha keras agar dirinya bisa berjalan pulang tanpa perlu pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa?"

"A-ani, kau bilang, kau juga menyukainya?" Tanyanya sedikit lirih. Popsicle nya masih terlihat utuh, hanya beberapa bekas menandakan Taehyung sudah menjilatnya. Dirinya sudah tak ada minat pada popsicle di tangannya ini.

"Ehk-em." Jungkook mengangguk seadanya dengan terus menjilat popsicle nya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Em entahlah, aku tak tahu sejak kapan, yang jelas aku memang menyukainya." Nafas Taehyung berhembus gusar, rasanya ia ingin melahap utuh popsicle rasa mangganya ini lalu di telan mentah-mentah.

"La-lau sampai mana hubungan kalian?" Taehyung rasanya ingin pingsan saja kenapa dirinya menanyakan hal itu? Lebih baik dirinya segera berlari agar tertabrak truk dan tidak mendengar jawaban sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak sampai mana-mana." Jawab Jungkook acuh. Membuat Taehyung cengo tak percaya.

"Maksudku, kau sudah berkencan dengannya?" sial. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Loh. Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengajakku berkencan!" Suara Jungkook meninggi lucu, membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Rasa takut hiperbola nya tadi tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana. Senyum miring kini tercipta di bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau dia menyukaimu seharusnya dia mengajakmu kencan. Huh, lelaki pengecut!" Taehyung berusaha memanasi sahabatnya, merendahkan sedikit lelaki yang tengah jatuh hati pada sahabatnya tak salah kan- tidak salah bagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Benar, dia benar-benar pengecut." Justru balasan yang membuat Taehyung bingung, Jungkook menjawabnya dengan nada Jengkel dan menghentakkan kakinya keras lalu berjalan mendahuluinya dengan cepat. Apakah Taehyung salah bicara?

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pembicaraan mengenai gebetan Jungkook, Taehyung terus uring-uringan. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja jika lelaki itu berperilaku buruk bagaiamana? Jika lelaki itu tidak tulus dan menyakiti Jungkook bagaimana? Dan.. bagaimana kalo Jungkook lalu menjauhinya. Rambut Taehyung sudah rontok sedari tadi ia jambaki terus. Jungkook masih saja bungkam tentang sosok yang ia sukai itu, padahal Taehyung kan sahabatnya, kenapa harus di tutup-tutupi?

Taehyung melirik jam dinding berbentuk pinguin- kado pemberian Jungkook dua tahun yang lalu- masih pukul setengah delapan, Jungkook pasti belum tidur. Maka Taehyung segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengambil permen rasa mint nya lalu berjalan cepat menuju rumah Jungkook yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba-tiba bahkan terkadang tak kenal waktu. Jungkook terus mewarnai drawing book nya saat Taehyung memasuki kamarnya. Bahkan kini lelaki dengan kaos denimnya merebahkan tubunya begitu saja di ranjang kesayangan Jungkook hingga tak bersuara selama sepuluh menit terakhir ini.

"Kau sedang apa si?" Akhirnya Taehyung mengalunkan suara bass nya yang sejujurnya terdengar begitu seksi bagi Jungkook.

"Mewarnai."

"Ikut dong." Taehyung beranjak, berjalan lalu mendudukan diri di samping sahabatnya dan mengambil pensil warna untuk membantu Jungkook mewarnai drawing book bertema bangunan itu.

"Tae, menurutmu kapan dia akan mengajakku berkencan?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa lama mereka larut dalam mewarnai.

"Tidak tahu. Coba kau tanya saja, atau kau saja yang mengajak." Suara Taehyung terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Heuh menyebalkan memang."

"Memang, seperti apa yang kau sukai itu?" Taehyung mengabaikan debaran menggelikan di dadanya saat memanti jawaban Jungkook. Selalu seperti ini, dirinya akan tak karuan saat menanti jawaban Jungkook tentang orang yang tengah menyukai Jungkook.

"Dia? Dia sangat menyebalkan, egois dan benar-benar pengecut." Taehyung mengangguk menunjukkan smirk-nya, huh lelaki seperti itu kenapa Jungkook sukai ha? Jungkook melihat Taehyung menyeringai lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, bahkan pipinya sedikit merona "Tapi err.. dia sangat seksi." Bisik lirih Jungkook. "Bahkan lebih seksi dari V BTS saat berada di kain putih transparan itu." Serasa di hantam palu, lanjutan kalimat Jungkook benar-benar menghantam otaknya. Jadi dia bahkan lebih seksi dari V BTS yang sangat di gilai oleh Jungkook? Wah, Taehyung menciutkan nyali kali ini.

"Ya sudah tinggal pacaran saja." Taehyung berujar ketus.

"Dia tidak menembakku Tae!" Suara Jungkook meninggi bahkan terdengar.. menyindir?

"Hm karena memang dia pengecut." Jungkook rasanya ingin menjatuhkan Taehyung dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Taehyung berada dalam mode siaganya. Sedari tadi tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan Jungkook dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Entah bahasa dan lawakan apa yang ia tujukkan hingga membuat Jungkook terus tertawa pada lelaki di depannya. Kim Mingyu, Taehyung kenal betul sosok itu, Mingyu termasuk idola sekolahnya. Tak jarang pula Mingyu akan dengan sengaja menghampiri Jungkook untuk mengajaknya makan di kantin, dan anggukan sering Jungkook berikan.

Mungkin sosok yang menyukai Jungkook dan Jungkook sukai adalah Kim Mingyu? Mengingat Mingyu adalah siswa populer, dan Taehyung masih ingat jelas perkataan Jungkook malam itu, sosok yang ia sukai lebih seksi dari V ! Mingyu? Bisa jadi. Namun gelengan kuat segera ia ekspresikan, tidak, bahkan Mingyu tidak lebih seksi darinya. Taehyung berani bertaruh kaos kaki natal pemberian neneknya ! Dan jika Mingyu menyukai Jungkook, kenapa Mingyu tak mengajak Jungkook berkencan atau menembaknya. Benarkah idola sekolahnya itu pengecut? Terkadang Taehyung tak habis pikir.

"Kau tahu, wajahku sedari tadi begitu panas Kook. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menyiram mata menyebalkan itu." Mingyu menggerutu di sela obrolannya. Jungkook malah tambah tertawa mendengar gerutuan Mingyu.

"Hahaha, coba saja padamkan Gyu. Astaga, dia benar-benar lucu." Jungkook menutup mulutnya untuk menutupi gelak tawanya yang lebar. Sungguh, Taehyung yang sedari tadi terang-terangan menatap Mingyu tajam benar-benar lucu.

.

.

.

"Tae, kalau aku mengajak orang yang suka untuk menemaniku menjenguk Jaehyun yang kecelakaan kemarin mau tidak ya?" Mereka tengah membenahi peralatan sekolah, bel pulang baru berbunyi dua menit yang lalu.

"Jaehyun? Orang yang pernah memberikanmu kado tiket perjalanan ke Bali selama 3 hari itu? Cih, kalau aku si No." Taehyung mencibir terang-terangan lelaki yang bernama Jaehyun itu.

 _ **Sudah kuduga.**_

"Wae? Dia baik padaku. Kado itu ia hadiahkan karena aku menyelamatkan dirinya saat hendak terjatuh dari tangga."

"Halah, dia hanya sombong saja-" Yugyeom yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan dua sahabat ini segera menghampiri Jungkook lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan membuat Taehyung ikut terdiam, sirine merah berbunyi kencang di atas kepala Taehyung saat ini.

"Kudengar kau mau menjenguk Jaehyun. Bagaimana kalau bersamaku, jika Taehyung memang tidak bisa-" Yugyeom melirik Taehyung lalu menaikkan alisnya sebentar, dengan cepat kembali menatap Jungkook dan menampilkan senyum manisnya, membuat Taehyung mencibir keras.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kelasnya sebentar lalu kemudian mengangguk semangat, membuat sirine dalam kepala Taehyung meledak. **Tidak!**

"Tidak, aku berubah pikiran, kau menjenguk bersamaku Jeon Jungkook. Kebetulan Jaehyun juga pernah mengkadoku dengan ikut membagi tiket liburan ke Bali bersamamu. Baiklah ayo, sebelum sore." Taehyung segera menarik Jungkook keluar dari kelasnya. Tidak, Taehyung tahu siapa Yugyeom, pria yang diam-diam menghanyutkan itu, tidak, Taehyung benar-benar tak akan melepaskan Jungkook pada Yugyeom.

.

.

.

"Yoongi Hyung. Yoongi Hyung." Taehyung menggedor keras kamar Yoongi di Minggu siang. Waktu khusus Yoongi untuk tidur sepuasnya, bahkan menolak ajakan kekasihnya untuk kencan. Dan saat ini dirinya benar-benar emosi saat tidur siangnya terganggu.

"Apa?" Ujar Yoongi jengkel saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung kita harus bicara." Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh kecil Yoongi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar lelaki berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"Apa Tae, cepat katakan. Kau benar-benar mengganggu tidurku!" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, matanya terasa berat, rasanya ia ingin kembali tertidur lagi sebelum-

"Hyung, siapa yang menyukai Jungkook?" –Taehyung yang dengan sepat mengguncang tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran. Membuat Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Yoongi sambil terus menjilati bibirnya gugup.

"Jungkook bilang, Hyung memberitahunya tentang seseorang yang menyukai Jungkook." Yoongi terus mengerutkan alisnya bingung hingga akhirnya dirinya mengangguk ragu.

"Nah, siapa Hyung?" Ucap Taehyung tidak sabaran. Dadanya berpacu kencang menanti sebuah jawaban layaknya dirinya tengah menunggu istrinya lahiran.

"Tanya saja pada Jungkook." Jzzzzzz. Taehyung menurunkan bahunya lemas lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jungkook tidak memberitahuku, bahkan orang yang kau katakan itu ternyata juga di sukai oleh Jungkook." Ujar Taehyung lemah. Yoongi yang melihat hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu terus dekati Jungkook. Beri dia perhatian, nanti kau akan tahu siapa orang itu." Taehyung memandang bingung Yoongi. "Sudah sana, lakukan apa yang ku katakan. Aku mau tidur dan jangan ganggu!"

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang dari rumah Yoongi, Taehyung mencerna berat kalimat Yoongi. Dan dirinya bahkan menjadi _overprotective_ terhadap Jungkook dan teman-teman kelasnya. Taehyung akan siaga 5 jika ada seseorang yang mendekati Jungkook, bahkan jika orang itu hanya membayar uang kas-Jungkook bendahara kelas ngomong-ngomong.

Bahkan Taehyung mau-mau saja jika harus memborgol Jungkook untuk mau menunggunya berlatih basket, daripada mengizinkan Jungkook pulang sendiri, apalagi di temani Yugyeom Mingyu? BIG NO !

"Astaga Tae, aku hanya akan memotret tanaman. Sungguh. Tema sekarang adalah flora." Jungkook mengeluh sebal saat sikap _overprotective_ Taehyung muncul, bahkan berimbas pada ekskul fotografi nya.

"Benarkah? Jangan coba macam-macam dengan lensamu itu Kook. Dan tenang, aku akan mengawasimu dari BamBam." Taehyung berujar lirih di sebelah kiri telinga Jungkook.

Taehyung sendiri tak tahu kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti itu. Bukan, bukan dirinya mengekang Jungkook. Hanya saja dirinya melindungi Jungkook dari ular ular di luaran sana. Bukankah Jungkook sahabatnya dari bayi? Maka kewajiban Taehyung adalah melindungi Jungkook.

Masalah Jungkook dengan seseorang yang ia sukai. Taehyung membolehkan saja jika Jungkook akan berkencan, dengan syarat. Taehyung ikut atau mengawasi. Ahahaha Taehyung tertawa Jahat.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedari tadi terus mengunci lalu membuka kembali ponselnya. 1 september akan hadir dua menit lagi, dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Taehyung akan menghubunginya atau mengiriminya pesan, atau dirinya juga akan bolak-balik menatap pintu kamarnya, berharap Taehyung akan datang untuk mengucapkan sesuatu malam ini. Namun nihil bahkan di angka 00.00.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah lalu beranjak ke ranjangnya dan hendak merebahkan diri sebelum sebuah suara sebuah lemparan benda mengenai pintu balkon kamarnya. Dengan sedikit takut Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu balkon. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Baru saja dirinya akan menutup pintu kaca, sosok seseorang yang tengah melompat-melompat di seberang sana membuat kegiatannya berhenti.

Taehyung tengah mencari perhatian pada netra Jungkook. Dirinya terus melompat agar Jungkook dapat melihatnya. Kini Taehyung berdiri dengan sebuah papan yang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi. Papan bertuliskan **–Selamat Ulang Tahun Jeon Jungkook-** dengan boneka baby bear kecil terpasang di ujung atas papan tersebut. Lucu benar-benar lucu bentuk tulisan yang Taehyung buat.

Jungkook memicing saat gestur tangan Taehyung menunjuk kamar Jungkook lalu menunjuk diri Taehyung sendiri. Jungkook yang menangkap maksud isyarat Taehyung lalu mengangguk antusias dengan senyum kelincinya. Dengan segera Taehyung memasuki kamarnya, meletakkan papannya lalu mengambil kotak kado untuk Jungkook dan berlari kencang menuju kamar sahabatnya.

"Hosh- Sel- hosh mat ulang tahun hosh- Jungkook hosh-" Nafas Taehyung terengah setelah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lantai dua kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu terkikik geli namun dirinya dengan riang menerima kotak kado yang Taehyung berikan. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan headphone dengan merk Grado Labs SR60E, incarannya. Dia tidak menyangka Taehyung masih mengingat keinginannya itu.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Jungkook menggumamkan terimakasih lalu memeluk Taehyung erat, Taehyung membalas pelukan sahabatnya lalu mengusak lembut rambut Jungkook dan terkekeh gemas. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena dirinya melepas pelukan hangat tersebut lalu memandang Jungkook serius.

"Dengar Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung menopangkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jungkook. Menatapnya dalam, suaranya terdengar berat. Jungkook bahkan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "Orang yang kau sukai sudah mengucapkan selamat?" Jungkook terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk lirih, anggukan Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengerang "Oke, kau boleh menganggapku egois, menyebalkan atau sebagainya. Tapi Jungkook. Sungguh, ini bahkan di luar kendaliku. Jeon Jungkook, aku menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu. Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini sungguh. Aku terlihat jahat memang mengungkapkan rasa di depan sahabatku yang tengah mencintai orang lain dan orang lain juga mencintai sahabatku. Tapi aku, Kim Taehyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu bahkan mungkin lebih mencintaimu daripada orang itu. Jadi, Jungkook, kumohon, jadilah milikku, milik Kim Taehyung, dan aku berjanji, aku akan menunjukkan rasa cinta bahkan lebih besar dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini." Jungkook terus menatap dalam manik Taehyung, meremat kaos milik sahabatnya lalu menunduk.

Jungkook tersenyum dalam diamnya. tangannya mengepal lalu meninju lirih dada Taehyung "Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh."

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook, agar mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Jadi Jeon Jungkook, maukah menjadi kekasihku?" Seulas senyum penuh harap tercipta di wajah tampan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil lalu segera berhambur pada pelukan Taehyung. Penantiannya terjawab. Bahkan tepat di hari spesialnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang telpon orang yang kata Yoongi Hyung itu, katakan bahwa kau sudah menjadi milik Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mengerjap pelan dalam pelukan Kim Taehyung lalu menarik dirinya.

"Telepon?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung tegas. Jungkook lalu mengambil ponsel di meja belajarnya, mendial angka 1.

Taehyung mengernyit saat merasakan ponsel di sakunya gemetar terus-terusan. Tanda ada panggilan. Siapa yang menelponnya di tengah malam begini.

Matanya membola saat membaca ID penelpon yang terpampang di ponsel pintarnya. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jungkook bingung yang mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook agar Taehyung menjawab panggilannya. Dengan ragu taehyung menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya.

"Yeobseo-?" Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook ragu.

"Halo Tae. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Ini perintah sebenarnya, ekh em. Tae, dengar, aku, Jeon Jungkook telah menjadi kekasih Kim Taehyung. Kau tahu, Kim Taehyung bilang dia mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun, aku pegang kalimatnya itu. Jadi Tae, kutegaskan lagi, aku milik Kim Taehyung sekarang." Jungkook memberikan cengiran gigi kelincinya lucu, dirinya lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Taehyung yang masih shock dengan yang terjadi masih belum menurunkan ponsel yang berada di telinga kananya. Dengan pelan dirinya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat kedepan wajahnya, dan dirinya bertambah kaget saat Jungkook dengan mantap mengangguk.

Taehyung menurunkan ponselnya lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri di depan meja pelajar, matanya terus fokus pada bibir ranum Jungkook. Desiran nikmat menjalar saraf Jungkook saat bibir Taehyung menyapu bersih bibirnya. Lembut bibir Taehyung yang menyapanya benar-benar melelehkan dirinya. Jika Taehyung tidak mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook mungkin Jungkook sudah terkulai lemas sekarang.

"Argh-katakanh-" Taehyung melepas pagutannya, mengusap halus bibir Jungkook yang basah akan saliva mereka "Katakan, kenapa orang itu, kenapa orang yang selama ini kau bicarakan adalah aku?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis lalu kembali menarik Taehyung dalam ciuman hangat. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini bergerak liar seirama. Membuncahkan naluri Taehyung yang selama ini tertanam apik, dengan penuh kehati-hatian Taehyung membawa Jungkook pada ranjang.

"Argh- Kau tahu-ah ia disana, ahhh Tae, kau sen-diri yang meng- ah ngatakan kepada Yoongi Hyung –ah iya fasterrrr ah Tae. Bahwa kau menyukaiku saat kau terbingung akan surat Yugyeom?" Taehyung berhenti sejenak dari aksi menggenjot Jungkook lalu memiringkan wajahnya berusaha mengingat.

"Sekarang pikir-ah siapa yang berani curhat kepada Yoongi Hyung- singa buas- jka bukan kau atau Jimin?" Bodoh, seharusnya Taehyung tau, manusia mana yang akan berani berlama-lama menumpahkan ceritanya kepada Yoongi yang notabennya adalah pencemooh terbaik Korea Selatan? Sial, seharusnya Taehyung sudah sadar sejak awal.

Taehyung akhirnya terkekeh lalu kembali memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan seksi, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjilat sensual telinga Jungkook. Bagian bawahnya kembali menggenjot sosok cantik di bawah kungkungannya ini.

Malam ini mereka bersatu bersama derai nafas kasar penuh nafsu, desahan-desahan penuh dosa dan derit keranjang yang terus berbunyi hingga panggi menjelang.

 _Flashback on_

 _Jungkook terduduk tak jauh dari lapangan bola basket dimana lapangan tersebut tengah diisi oleh permainan para pelajar angkatannya dan kakak kelasnya. Bunyi shutter kameranya menemani dirinya yang tengah menyendiri di bangku taman hingga tepukan pada bahunya menghentikan aksinya yang memotret._

" _Jangan terus memotret Taehyung. Ku jamin memorimu akan habis hari ini." Yoongi berujar pelan sembari mendudukan diri di samping adik kelasnya._

" _Ap-pa Hyung. Siapa yang memotret Taehyung?" Jungkook berujar gugup._

" _Sudah jangan di tutupi. Aku tahu kau menyukai Taehyung kan? Taehyung pun sama, dia menyukaimu." Jungkook segera menatap tak percaya manik Yoongi._

" _Bagaimana bisa Hyung berkata seperti itu?"_

" _Dua hari lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampiri rumahku dan berteriak frustasi. Kau ingat, kau meninggalkan jaket di loker lalu menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengambilnya?" Jungkook mengangguk, itu kejadian dua hari lalu tentu dirinya ingat. Yoongi tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Saat taehyung membuka lokermu, dia menemukan surat dari Yugyeom yang mengatakan bahwa akan mengajakmu kencan malam itu. Dan hari itu dia kacau, bahkan terus mondar-mandir di depanku. Berujar random tentang perilaku Yugyeom yang tak pantas untukmu lah, tentang Yugyeom yang kelihatannya playboy dan akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa sejujurnya dia amat sangat menyukaimu. Hanya saja dirinya tak tahu harus bersikap dan memberitahumu bagaiamana. Aku tahu kau sama dengan Taehyung, terjebak dalam ikatan persahabatan hingga tak dapat mengekspresikan hasrat cinta kalian. Maka Jungkook, dekati Taehyung lebih dalam. Pancing dirinya agar mempercayakan hatinya untuk memilikimu." Yoongi berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya "Jja, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa potret Jimin untukku" kepergian Yoongi membuat Jungkook terus berpikir keras, dan menemukan beberapa fakta dimana Yugyeom tiba-tiba berujar aneh padanya bertanya kenapa tidak datang dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mendiaminya._

 _Jungkook tersenyum manis lalu kembali mengarahkan lensanya pada wajah penuh keringat Kim Taehyung yang benar-benar se_ _ksi, melebihi apapun termasuk V idolanya._

 _End_


End file.
